The broad objectives of this proposal are to identify converging clinical, neuroanatomical, and electrophysiological features and clinicopathological relationships in idiopathic schizophrenia (ISZ) as compared to epilepsy patients with interictal schizophrenia-like syndromes (ESZ) and localization-related epilepsy of unilateral temporal lobe or frontal lobe origin without interictal psychosis. Healthy controls provide normative EEG, MRI, and neuropsychological data. Such knowledge will help establish the location, specificity, and pathophysiological significance of abnormalities in ISZ and further direct studies of regional neuropathology and brain dysfunction in ISZ to focus on areas of etiologic significance.